What You're Not Supposed to Know Might Hurt You
by animefan2012
Summary: Aka "Kaioshin Recreation." Kibitokai/Kaiobit and Old Kai lose interest in watching over the universe and decide to have some amusement with mind reading. Secrets of the Z-Fighters are found that were never supposed to get out. Will Shin reveal them?


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Dbz or any of its characters, logos, affiliates, etc. This story was not written for any personal gain, merely for literary expression.

Author's Notes

This is my first fan fiction I have written, so constructive criticism and good comments are welcome. If I get a lot of reviews, I will strive to continue writing and keep updating this story. I will try to post new material on line in bulk instead of little by little for the purpose of allowing readers to enjoy uninterrupted plot. I will also try to add some new material into my stories if the readers suggest it. Also, in the story Italicized print is the main character's thoughts. Bold Italicized print is the thoughts of other individuals. Also, if anyone else knows any stories written about the Supreme Kai, or has written one, please inform me!

Thank you all for your support and enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was blowing softly, the trees rustling in a natural dance of leaves, and the sky was dotted with the glowing auras of hundreds of moons. The planet of the Supreme Kai's was truly beautiful indeed, being the most sacred ground one could ever set foot on. Yet in all of its beauty and holiness, it was just a dark reminder to the last remaining Kai. It brought back memories of the times when his fellow rulers of the universe were alive and happy, and when the time ages ago when he had what was practically a family.

Of course he had Kibito as company for some time after, but a bodyguard can only become so much of true friend. Then you have the Old Kai, his ancestor, around to talk to him and offer him wisdom, but all old men are alike, he was always spying on women and complaining about the actions of "this generation". His ancestor was now gazing at something with his powers; he didn't check to see what for fear of what he might be looking at. He shivered at the thought of what his mentor was viewing.

While waiting for the old Kai to come out of his ogling trance, the guardian of the east quadrant of the universe decided to check up on the events occurring in the physical plain. It's not as if he had refrained to look down there before earlier that day, it's just that there is nothing better to do with his time.

_Pathetic, _he thought, _here I am, Supreme Kai, and I have nothing better to do with my time then constantly gaze at the physical plain, if my fellow Kai were to see me now……_

"Hey you, young one, stop lolly gagging around and check out these girls playing volleyball at this ocean resort!"

"He gave a polite 'No thanks', and continued his dull activity. It was summer on earth, and summer meant people going to the beach, and that meant people playing sports in bathing suits, and that meant the old Kai putting in extra hours "guarding" the galaxy.

"Ancestor", he responded blandly, "I don't really think that invading a beings personal privacy like that is right of an omnipotent being."

The old Kai blushed madly, "And who are you to question what I do, why don't you get some friends instead of just sitting around here all day long without doing anything?"

"Sorry ancestor, I was just stating my opinion, you didn't have to assault my personal life though." He couldn't have been any closer to the truth. he refused to admit that he didn't have any close friends or something to do for that matter. The old being was always blunt and to the point, not a very good social skill, but it comes in handy at times. Sometimes it's just obnoxiously rude and annoying; like it was now.

"Well it is the truth; you have no friends to speak of and nothing to do with your time at all."

He was starting to get a little frustrated with the old one. "I do have friends you know, what about Goku and his companions on earth?"

Old Kai responded with obvious irritation, "You mean the ones that you haven't done anything with let alone talk to in months?"

"Yes those ones!" He was quick to respond but without thinking of his answer first, the old Kai was at the point of bursting out laughing while the younger kai's face flushed with three shades of red. After the elders outburst things went back to quiet again, but still with nothing to do, the guardian of the east still continued his menial task.

_Being overseer of the universe can be a really empty job sometimes; I have to think of something to do quickly before I die of boredom._

"Ancestor" he gathered up the courage to ask, "what do you normally do in your spare time, you know, other than spying on women?"

"Well, let's see, ponder the meaning of everything, nap, and, ummm…."

"You really don't have anything else on your mind, do you, ancestor? His disappointment was obvious.

The Elder Kai spoke up, "Shut up, like you can think of anything better, besides, I do have one thing on mind that is quite fun to do when you are bored…."

"What could that possibly be?" His tone was starting to lose its normal respect towards his MUCH older acquaintance.

"Will you stop with the attitude and listen, what about……… mind reading?"

"Aren't we only supposed to use that only when it is necessary to a cause or for gathering information?" "Is that even morally right to do that to someone without reason?"

"Well……..no….it isn't, but what else do we have to do?" He had a very strong point in that, one in which the Supreme Kai could not argue against, was he really that in need of something to do that he would break his own morals?

_Now this is even more pathetic, I have no life so I'm going to insert myself into another's? Like reading a book, but in reality? _

The Supreme Kai gave in, "Well, if it is as good as you say, and if we really don't have anything else to do, I guess I could break the rules this time." For a Kaioshin, he was really quite naïve sometimes, and at others a genius, but he could not shrug off his strong curiosity when it came to the matter of seeing what his acquaintances on earth think about. _To see what's behind the curtain of their actions, to view more than the heroic fighters he knew already_. He tried as much as possible to make it sound like he really didn't have an interest in doing this, but in real sense….he couldn't wait to start.

The Kaioshin honestly didn't think it was such a good idea, but the boredom was getting to him, and he had nothing better to do. As he always did whenever he would venture out to do anything, he ran by the possible consequences to his actions. _The worst that could come out of this is maybe a mental scarring from reading impure thoughts or a headache, hardly anything serious to a god._

"Now that you've decided to give it a try, we need to find some people to analyze."

"I'm not so sure, ancestor, I've never done this previously for my own amusement." True, but he did do it during the World Martial Arts tournament, he needed information to stop Buu, and he only briefly skimmed through their thoughts, he didn't go into their memories or feelings, but he had to admit it was interesting to see their reactions to him answering questions they only had in their minds. Possibly the same reaction would entail from what they are about to do now. _That's if they ever find out. _

They started to ponder on who they should target.

"EUREKA!" The elder yelled so loudly that Kibitoshin actually fell backwards from surprise.

"What is it ancestor, have you thought of something?"

"Why yes my dear boy I have." The most devious of smirks passed on to the old beings face. This could not be good.

"Which planet are we focusing on?"

The old kai's grin increased with his new plan. "Earth."

"You don't mean we invade the consciousnesses of…….." He was perplexed at the thought of violating his friend's privacy like that, but he knew that they were good people, and he wouldn't expect any wrong things to be in their minds. They were the hero's of the universe for goodness sakes; all they probably ever do think about is fighting. He was sure he would only get simple conversations and happy memories from their heads, that's all.

But through all of his optimism, planning, and knowledge, the Supreme Kai simply ignored the fact that they were still normal beings entirely capable of any mistakes or human thoughts and feelings.

And now there they were, both sitting around a crystal ball, ready to gaze at earth and then probe the souls of his closest friends. _I wonder if they would mind if I were to tell them……of course they would mind, telling someone you can read their personal feelings and secrets would certainly cause some strain in the friendship, if not ruin it completely. They already know I can read minds, but they probably don't expect me to violate their privacy for my personal amusement, and what if I get something that they never wanted anyone to know, I would never be able to look at them the same again._

With both in position by the crystal ball, they focused their minds on the large amount of energy on earth, and narrowed down to the area the Z-Senshi were currently at. _I'm definitely going to get in trouble for this, I just know it, but it's too late to turn back now._

No one on earth had the slightest idea of what was about to take place, and how it would change the way they see each of their friends forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One complete with Chapter Two coming along shortly. After re-writing this story four times, its finally been uploaded! Thanks for reading and please review. On another note, if anyone would like to suggest any dirty little secrets that the Z-Fighters would have in this story for the Kai to read and add more plot, please do so, just know that it's not a guarantee that it will be added.


End file.
